


fuck banri rights

by ChatoyantChan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I extended the winter writing braincell to 1/3 of both autumn and summer, and DEFINENTLY no beta read are you kidding me?, happy birthday banri this is what u get, i wrote it in 5 minutes on my phone so dont expect anything, its crack but i dont know if its treated seriously, so basically muku asking banri to teach him to fight was so funny, so i did this, some good old settsu hyodo bonding time idk man i just wanted muku to beat him up fr, ur lucky u even got anything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan
Summary: Muku asked Banri to teach him to fight so here we are-featuring some Special Guest (its his cousins, its Muku's cousins)also the fic name is just the name of the google doc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	fuck banri rights

**Author's Note:**

> when i made my wife read it, her only comment was "I think you just hate Banri Settsu" and shes right i do

“So you gotta kinda like,” Banri vaguely gestures on how to make a fist, “actually I don’t know just hit me”  
“J-just hit you? Are you sure-“  
“Yeah hit him like this” and that’s how Banri ended up with a solid hit to his arm from Kumon who had been ‘inconspicuously’ standing on the side of practice (he was just waiting for his moment)  
“Ok what the fuck-“  
“Be nice to him”  
“Oh will you shut up-“  
“S-so like this?” And Muku, following the lead of his own dear cousin, hit him as hard as he could on the shoulder, and to Muku’s surprise (but not everyone else) he actually got a reaction from Banri… whether it was because it was off guard or it hurt that bad…  
Actually spoiler alert it’s both.  
“Kid what the fUCK”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t think it would hurt you I should’ve bee-“  
“No no he deserved it he stole my pudding last week hit him again”  
“Hyodo you are NO help you know that”  
“Muku can you kick him for me?”  
“S-sure?”  
“Do it Muku do it!!”  
“Sorry Banri...” Muku muttered before kicking him on the side of his leg (kinda like next to the knee yeah?) and well… think we all expected Banri to go down after the old star of the track team kicked him…

“Are you guys ganging up on me?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Kinda”  
“S-Sorry”


End file.
